Laptop Gun
- XBox = }}|-|Perfect Dark Zero = - Profile = }} | manufacturer = Carrington Institute (PD) Kangxi Firearms (PDZ) | model = | type = Assault Rifle | fire = Burst Fire | secondary = Deploy as Sentry Gun | damage = Low | accuracy = High | range = Medium | rate = 1000 RPM | ammotype = Pistol Rounds (PD) 5.56×45mm NATO (PDZ) | magazine = 50 Rounds (PD) 30 Rounds (PDZ) | maxammo = 800 Rounds (PD) 200 Rounds (PDZ) | appears = Perfect Dark Perfect Dark Zero }} The Laptop Gun is an iconic sub-machine gun (originally an assault rifle) invented by the Carrington Institute and found in Perfect Dark and Perfect Dark Zero. It is a low-profile weapon that casually appears as a laptop PC until closely examined. Overview Its average fire rate of 1000 RPM makes it effective at suppressive fire. But it takes awhile to deploy as a sentry gun due to its slow unfolding time. The more recent models come with a 2x scope, making target acquisition easier. The secondary mode allows the user to deploy the weapon onto nearly any surface as a sentry gun, which helps lock down important areas. The gun runs on the remaining rounds in the magazine but it can put down a lot of hurt on those who remain in its sights. ''Perfect Dark'' In this game, the Laptop Gun is a submachine gun that boasts a 50 round magazine and a dizzying fire rate (lower than the RC-P120, but higher than the CMP-150 or Callisto NTG). The damage output is rather low, but can be compensated for by it's volume of fire. It is handy for a quick response to threats, and ideally suited for defense-orientated players. It's secondary firing mode, where the Laptop Gun can be deployed as sentry gun turret, boasts incredible advantages over it's regular configuration. It is able to fire upon valid targets from incredible range so long as it has line of sight on the target, and despite the gun's persistently low damage output, it is compensated by its rate of fire and accuracy. The sentry gun does tend to sweep the immediate area both when firing at a target and after it kills the target however, which is rather inefficient for ammo consumption. The limited ammunition availible while in sentry mode is a reason against using it for long-term defense in most cases, on top of the fact that only one sentry gun may be deployed by a player at a time, with any older guns self-destructing when a new one is thrown. Also, although it may be a programming oversight, another issue with the sentry gun mode is that when firing, the gun essentially picks one enemy within its firing range and the bullets fired by the gun in sentry mode will only damage that one target, even if the bullets fired hit another target. This is most noticeable when the sentry gun fires at a group of enemies, as only one enemy will take damage from the sentry gun at a time. The gun is also quite fragile in sentry mode, requiring only a few bullets to destroy it. The resulting explosion can also hurt you if you stand too close. ''Perfect Dark Zero'' The Laptop Gun in Perfect Dark Zero recieved some nerfs compared to its predecessor. The amount of reserve ammo you can carry for the gun at any given time has been reduced, as well as the gun's magazine size and damage output. Despite this, the Laptop Gun still boasts its amazing rate of fire and high accuracy. The Laptop Gun in sentry mode is slightly stronger than its predecessor, but it can't shoot as far, has a decreased effective range, a much lower rate of fire and the delay before firing is longer. Just as before though, the sentry gun is painfully accurate, as even Combat Rolling usually won't save you from taking damage. However, should the Laptop Gun run out of ammo in sentry gun mode, it will selfdestruct. It won't serve as any lengthy defense option, but it can buy you some time by providing suppressing fire on enemies as you proceed towards completing objectives. The gun also has indicators to help decipher it's allegiance in order to prevent paranoid players from destroying their teammates' guns. The gun in sentry mode can show up on the RCP-90's Threat Detector secondary mode, and can be further reprogrammed by its tertiary mode, allowing players to turn the gun against its former owner. Unlike it's predecessor, it's actually possible to commit suicide with the sentry gun, which usually occurs if your health is extremely low and your sentry gun inadvertently hits you with one of its bullets while it's shooting at an enemy. The sentry gun can also cause the death of a teammate in this manner, so caution while using it is advised. Appearances ;Perfect Dark *dataDyne Central: Defection (PA) - In a locked room near the elevators. In order to open the door, the player must allow an office worker to unlock it as he is running from the player out of fear. *Carrington Villa: Hostage One (PA) - Available to use at the start, but it is more effective to disarm one of the guards, as the Laptop Gun takes just over a second to unfold. *Air Force One: Antiterrorism - Available at the start (A) or in the briefcase that Joanna has to acquire (SA/PA). ;Perfect Dark Zero *Datacore Demolition - Found in weapon lockers later in the level near an elevator you need to gain access to in order to proceed. Some Trinity soldiers at the end of the level carry this weapon as a means of stopping Joanna Dark and her father. Note that you cannot save the weapon from this mission, as it is a simulation. *Trinity Infiltration - Carried by "The Brothers" and ten Trinity soldiers in one hangar. *Trinity Escape - Used by nearly all Trinity soldiers. *Temple Surveillance - Used by the Trinity soldiers. Some may try to deploy them as sentry guns in an attempt to stop you. Trivia *The Laptop Gun in Perfect Dark Zero is considered an assault rifle. Interestingly, in the original Perfect Dark, the gun's primary fire mode is burst fire, rather than fully automatic; burst fire is otherwise exclusive to the assault rifles in the game, and is not used by any other SMG. *When the Laptop Gun is deployed as a sentry gun, it can be taken back by pressing B for the original N64 version or double tapping the action button (or single pressing) at the sentry gun's location in Perfect Dark Zero. *The weapon is a Carrington invention, but it still appears in a secret cache in dataDyne Central: Defection and is used by the Trinity soldiers, who are associated with dataDyne. *Simulants do tend to activate the secondary function of the Laptop Gun when they run out of ammo. This is perhaps due to the scripting oversight, or game cartridge limitations, by developers who used the same scripting functions for when they run out of ammo for the Dragon. **Bots in the Combat Arena also activate the Laptop Gun's sentry gun mode at random. *Throwing the Laptop Gun into a sentry gun and collecting a flag and dropping the flag will cause the player's character to appear as though they still have the gun, except it's now invisible. *The Laptop Gun in Perfect Dark was originally called, less specifically, the PC Gun. This name is still used in its in-game description. *In cut-scenes where enemy characters appear (Air Base: Espionage, Carrington Institute: Defense, etc.) the laptop sentry can be deployed (a cheat must be used to obtain it though) before the cut-scene starts; if done properly, the sentry will open fire on the enemy character, though they will take no damage. *A cheat allows the Sentry Gun to have infinite ammo, which thus eases the pressure off for long-term defense. This cheat doesn't affect simulant-thrown ones. *Through the use of a GameShark code, the Laptop sentry gun's appearance can be modified to resemble various sentry guns found in the game. ---- Category:Carrington Institute Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons